Griffin Religion (The Last Sentinel)
The Griffin Religion according to Fallout: Equestria - The Last Sentinel revolves around the worship of nine separate entities that embody how the griffins as a people viewed the world. It lost popularity and practitioners during the pre-war era due to the presence of Celestia and Luna, whose existence was not a matter of faith. In the Wasteland, however, it is making a comeback. The Gods The gods are the embodiments of how the griffins view the world as explained by Azrael Razorwing. * Alda - The Goddess of the Beginning and the End. All are born from 'The Lonely Mother', and in the end we all return to her. She is the namesake of the griffin motherland, Aldorna, and the one from whom all the other gods were born from. She is forever alone yet always with us. * Niiviin - The Icon of Reflection and Duality. We find meaning by looking into ourselves just as much as looking into others. The Formless One has no face, no being, no gender. It gave everything a dual nature, and for that, it is both loved and scorned for showing both the best and the worst in all of us. * Javahl - The God of Vitality and Atrophy. The Callow Elder teaches that life is meaningless if we make nothing of it. We must forsake the blissful ignorance of our childhood and mature to handle the responsibilities we must one day uphold if are to avoid sharing the same fate as he. * Zurodin - The God of Purpose and Folly. Intentions both good and bad mean nothing on their own. We can go through the motions, but the point is lost. We must back them with our hearts and minds to hope to make them reality as The Heedless Hero shows. * Iaida - The Goddess of Bravery and Cowardice. The stories of The Null Champion shows that it is natural to fear. But in labors and dangers, in foregoing pain and pleasure we must have the fortitude, the willpower to push through. * Yagmarth - The God of Oath and Abandon. Life is rife with choices and is in and of itself a choice. 'Life takes resolve.' The Weathered Glory teaches. 'Outcome is secondary.' Our choices define who we are. We cannot walk the same path, no matter how hard it is to leave one another behind. * Akrama - The Goddess of Verity and Deceit. The truth hurts at times, but it can also set us free - Lies share this duality. At their best, lies can offer hope, can make each day bearable enough to keep living. At their worst, they come to cut back. The Veiled Seer knows this. * Horvahd - The God of Pride and Burden. We fly with the freedom of our good will. We bear the weight of our own guilt. Each of us is the sum of our individual virtue and vice. Like The Shackled Judge, we must choose whether we wear our badge with honor or with shame. * Xicis - The Goddess of Piety and Anathema. Her love only hurts her all the more. Her hatred burns her all the same. The Stark Widow is an empty soul. We cannot question what we love, lest we become fraught with doubt. We cannot continue to hate what we scorn, lest we lose sight of ourselves forever. Faith and forgiveness, she teaches. Faith and forgiveness so we don't follow her into the void. * Ezraal - The Icon of Existence. Torn asunder in its attempt to resist Niiviin, what was one god became two: Lazare and Azrael. They are forever linked yet only in a passing glance. The Angel of Life gives the soul a form. The Angel of Death takes it away. Together the two serve as vassals to Alda, creating life and bringing death so that life may be created again. Worshipping the Gods Griffin religion is simple. Followers of the griffin faith appeal to the gods to whom they find themselves in need of, hoping to draw upon their strength. The lover prays to Xicis for her devotion, the liar to Akrama for her to shield secrets. The soldier vests trust in Laida for her courage, the sinner to Horvahd for his strength. Followers seek them in times of need, hoping that they can attain their power and endure. But above all the other gods, Alda takes precedence, since everyone owes her their lives, and everyone must repay the debt of life to her. This is why griffins value honor to the pledge above all else. There are certain rules and certain taboos. Once a griffin's time comes to die and join The Lonely Mother, he or she cannot resist. Practitioners of the griffin religion must be willing to let Azrael perform her duty and take the hand of Alda, so that they may join her for a fleeting moment. It is forbidden to give The Formless One, Niviin any shape, for that destroys its significance. One cannot forbid worship, even to the condemned, since the gods represent the best and the worst in everyone. The lowest have just as much a right to pray as the highest. Notes *The pantheon of griffin gods are heavily influenced and based off of the gods from Bastion *Azrael Razorwing is named after the Angel of Death *The Dead Boys PMC has leaders named after the griffin gods with some exceptions, such as Niviin Category:Setting Category:Setting (The Last Sentinel)